winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The first jem fairy
'Finally, I'm done packing' Sophie said breathlessly. Then she yelled.'Bye bye family. mom, dad, sis. Before she called to her magical plant.'Bluebellia. She called. a beautiful tree branch streched out to her and took Sophie out of the window.'I hope I know what kind of fairy I am. She mumbled. 'Oh no! I'm seven minutes late!' Sophie cried when she reached Alfea in her Winx form. She transformed back and zoomed to the headmisstresses office. But before she could get there a familiar voice stopped her.' Oh, a late bird. Lovely to see you. Go to the office now!' Grizelda yelled. But Sophie just took off. 'Miss.F, I am very sorry to be late.' Sophie said as she entered Faragonda's office. 'It is o.k. well anyway.' Faragonda handed her a blue envelope. Sophie opened it. It said about her powers. It said that she was a jem fairy.' This is a very rare magic my dear. Not many jem fairies are around here. Infact you are the first jem fairy here on the Alfea College. now, your dorm is at the 3rd floor. Walk straight ahead, turn left and go to the 4th room' Faragonda said. 'Thanks Miss.F' Sophie said as she walked out of the office. She was on the 3rd floor. Sophie turned right and stopped at the 4th room. She took a deep breath and opened the door. 'Ugh, hi?' She said as she entered the dorm 'Hi!' 5 girls chorused. ' I. I am Sophie, but you can call me Soph or Sappher or Saph or Saphier' she said. 'Thats a lot of nick names. I'll call you everything' the only yellow haired girl stepped forward and talked. ' By the way I am Emily the yellow haired girl said.' 2 twins stepped forward and spoke up'I'm Iva and this is my twin Liliana. call her Lila. Iva said. T he remaining girl stood up and said'' I am Heather'.'' 'We have been waiting for you. Let's go into our rooms. I will be with Iva. Soph can be with Heather. Em, you like to sleep on ur own so you get your own room' lila said. Sophie wondered what kind of powers Heather had. 'finally, done with unpacking' Sophie grunted. 'Isn't it a pain?' Heather asked. 'Yeah' Sophie said. She was getting used to Heather.'What power do you have?' asked Heather. 'Jems' Sophie said. 'Wow! Soph. That is a rare one. You are the first jem fairy in the whole of Alfea.' Heather gasped.'I know. Miss.F told me' Sophie said. 'Calling Miss Faragonda that name is rude' Heather joked. They laughed. Their laughin was stopped by another evil laughter. ' Look at that Vermilia' said an evil voice. 'Oh hi. I am Mystina and this is Vermilia. We are the Draix and we came to get your jem power.' said Mystina. 'Magic fairy form Winx' the girls cried. 'We'll get this by one shot. Icy Mist' Mystina said. Mist covered. 'Shark Hearing' Heather cried. Although they could not see Heather could hear very well now. 'Soph, look out!.' she screamed. Vermilia came up and prepared to attack. 'Oh no! You don't. Spike Rain's´Sophie cried. Spikes zoomed at the Draix and threw them out of the dorm. Back to Cloud Tower. 'Yeah!' The girls high fived. 'Whoa! What was that noise? asked the other 3 girls stepping into the room. After explaining the things to the girls,Sophie said. 'We'll report tomorrow. Unpacking made me lazy' Heather said. 'Right Soph?' 'Right Heather' Sophie relied. 'Ugh,those fairies really got us' Vermilia said to Mystina at their room in Cloud Tower. 'Yeah Ver, but we will get them next time' Mystina replied. 'Yup Mysti' Vermilia replied. 'Class is so boring today, I mean was' Sophie said. 'Yeah, rules this rules that, Grizelda is more like a grizzely bear' Emily said. laughing the girls went into their rooms. Sophie looked at Heather from her bed. Heather was feeding her mini aquarium.'You think they will come back. I mean they did get expelled when we reported them.' Sophie asked shooting a worried glance at Heather. 'Maybe. Whatever it is we have to be ready' Heather said. 'You know that having discusions without us is very rude' said Emily as she, Lila and Iva entered the room. They all laughed. 'maybe this is the best day eva' Sophie said. the girls nodded in agreement. It was all exciting other than that rule class. The end of the episode Category:Fanon Stories